The Bad Boy's Way
by Windy Rain
Summary: The Bad Boy will try to get what he wants - but not everyone will allow it. About Hanamiya Makoto, Kiyoshi Teppei, and Hyuuga Junpei. Light slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello. This is another Kuroko no Basket fanfic from me :D I've only written two one-shots that are mainly about everyday life, but suddenly THIS appeared inside my head. Oh lol.

From now, I'm aiming to try for a fanfic that needs a higher rating :) NO - nothing M-rated, but maybe a little tension here and there.

As usual, you may find some inconsistancy when I use names. Some I will call by their surnames, others I will use their first names. Whichever I feel is comfortable. Just noting you.

If there are any readers who are waiting for the next chapter of my pokemon fanfic, please wait. I've got writer's block on that one, but I'll try to continue it as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

He was famous.

He was feared.

He was full of forbidden power.

He was the Bad Boy, and he was Hanamiya Makoto. The very name would send chills down anyone's spine, and whoever played against him would soon face a fate worse than death.

He always got what he wanted. If he didn't, then people were screwed, even his teammates.

The best way to keep things quiet and simple would be to give what he wants. Then he would just leave in peace, with everything intact.

However, problems occurred when he wanted something that was near impossible. No, he did not want the moon, or the stars. It wasn't the universe, either. Or the whole world.

* * *

He wanted one person - Kiyoshi Teppei.

His teammates didn't understand at first, and were confused when they heard Makoto order them to bring Kiyoshi because he wanted to see him.

"Are you deaf? Bring Kiyoshi Teppei to me - _right now_."  
The emphasis on the last two words was more than enough to make them run out of school before classes were over. But when they returned in the evening, there was no Kiyoshi.

Screams of pain from several boys could be heard that night from the school gym.

Makoto decided that his teammates were just stupid. Too stupid to understand the feelings of desire - and a thirst that can be quenched only by one.

Then what to do? He should go get what he wants himself.

* * *

"Teppei-chan? So our little boy has a friend?"  
Makoto snorted impatiently as an elderly woman answered the door. He could tell she was almost blind, and even with spectacles, she was squinting.

"Of course. I am a fellow basketball player, lovely madam."

The woman's hearty laugh was a pain to hear, but Makoto managed to sweet-talk himself inside Kiyoshi's house.

"He's not back from school, yet. Would you like something to drink while you wait? Kiyoshi's room is just over there."

"That would be wonderful." He said as he crossed the hallway from the front door. Someone coughed in the living room, and Makoto snuck a glance before grabbing the doorknob. An elderly man was rubbing the leaves of a small plant with a cloth. When he spotted Makoto looking at him, he smiled.

Makoto hurried inside Kiyoshi's room and made a face. What boring grandparents he had. Really amusing. Sighing, he looked around.

Kiyoshi kept his room surprisingly neat, unlike most teenage boys. Tidy. Makoto never cleaned up his room - he had a housekeeper anyways. Raising an eyebrow, he proceeded to observe a few things carefully.

A large poster of Kiyoshi's favorite pro team was stuck on one side of the wall, and his bed sheets had basketball patterns. There were several balls near the foot of the bed. Some were smooth, which meant Kiyoshi had practiced till the ball was useless. Makoto frowned. This boy just had to be madly in love with the basketball so much not to let it go. There was also a regular ball with a signature. Makoto recognized it as one of the most famous players in Japan. And sure enough, there was a picture of Kiyoshi with the player on his desk. Humph. Makoto had at least a hundred of pictures taken with professional players.

Kiyoshi's desk was also clean - but it was because there was nothing on it. The book shelf was nearly empty, save for a few textbooks and basketball magazines. He opened the drawers, and found them to be all empty.

"What a boring room." He muttered. Having nothing to do, Makoto sat on the bed and picked up one of the smoothed-out balls, trying to spin it on his finger. Too smooth. The ball didn't even stay for a second and slipped, bouncing on the floor. Not bothering to pick it up, he sprawled onto the bed, fingering the sheets before pulling the pillow to his face. He sniffed it.

There was no particular smell except for a lingering, sweaty, scent. Just like Kiyoshi - the pillow yielded no lies. He probably must have collapsed onto his bed, tired and worn out after a hard practice or a game. Makoto felt irritation form inside him as he imagined Kiyoshi toss himself onto the bed, clutching the pillow as he buried his face - probably disappointed with his movements, yet still hoping for improvements in the near future. He'd have dreams of playing basketball, laughing with his teammates in his usual chuckle. Tsk. Please. That was so kiddy.

The doorbell rang, and Makoto could hear the grandmother's delighted voice.

"Teppei-chan, you have a friend. He's in your room right now. Take these with you."

Makoto sat up, hugging the pillow. The door opened and in walked Kiyoshi holding a tray with two glasses of orange juice and a plate of mixed fruits. He had been putting on a curious smile before he discovered who this 'friend' was.

"Oh... it's you."

"Yo." Makoto reached out for a glass the moment Kiyoshi placed the tray on his desk. After he gulped down half, he picked up a fork and started eating the fruits. He didn't say anything. No 'thanks for the food', or 'how are you?' - not even the most easiest daily greeting. When Makoto didn't speak, Kiyoshi sat on his chair and started the conversation instead.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you." Makoto said with his mouth full.

"What do you want? The other day, your teammates were waiting for me after school and told me you wanted to see me."

"Yeah - and the stupid kiddies were unsuccessful, it seems."

"Our team obviously dislikes you guys. They were suspicious and told me if I went, I'd die."

"Correct - but since you didn't, those failures died instead."

Kiyoshi chose to ignore the last remark.

"So what do you want from me?"

Makoto chewed the last fruit very slowly. After taking his time, he swallowed.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Kiyoshi looked confused.

"Do I have to say it twice, dumbass?" Makoto sneered.

"I take it that you want me to join your school?" Kiyoshi smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen. Seirin is much too important to me."

"Those worthless gits? I wouldn't care about them if I were you." Makoto retorted. Then with a sly grin, "Or is there someone special?"

"They're all special." Kiyoshi said firmly, but his guest didn't seem to listen.

"Is it that Aida girl? Nah, she's no beauty. Perhaps that dear captain of yours?"

"Leave my friends out of this." Kiyoshi said, narrowing his brows. Makoto stood up, letting the pillow fall to the floor. He moved swiftly behind Kiyoshi and whispered in his ear.

"They are nothing compared to you, Iron Heart. Come to me - come with me. I'll take you to a far better world of basketball. We're the Crownless Generals, and together we'll be strong – even more than the Generation of Miracles. Don't you want to claim the Crown?"

Placing his hands on the large boy's shoulders, he slowly snaked them over his sweaty neck.

"...and maybe I'll teach you other things than just basketball..." he breathed. Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he listened to Makoto's words.

_Your large body will be useful in a renown team like Kirisaki Daichi's. You're better off with me than at Seirin where nobody really knows. You must realize that your hands are probably made for basketball - we'll teach you the best tricks ever. I'll teach you... _

Makoto would tighten his grip as if to suffocate him, but his fingers would lightly trace down his Adam's apple instead. Kiyoshi realized that Makoto's face was in his hair, and his hands were moving down to his collar - pretending to choke him, but shoving through downwards.

He felt the Bad Boy take a whiff, and heard a tiny, "Ahhhh...". Kiyoshi didn't wince, but Makoto's every move was scaring the hell out of him, truth be told. He wasn't sure what the Bad Boy was up to, but this sensation he was feeling right now was warning him that anything more than this was going to do him no good.

"Join me, hmm?" Makoto said seductively. Kiyoshi closed his eyes shut and counted to three before standing up from his chair, his large body towering over.

"If you think you can recruit me that way, you got the wrong person." Kiyoshi said steadily.

Makoto sighed. "And I so wanted you on my team..."

Kiyoshi waited. Makoto turned around and started to leave.

"Ah, well. If it's something I can't take as mine..."

He turned and smiled at Kiyoshi.

"...better to break it so nobody else can claim it."

Without waiting for a response, he opened the door, just in time to come face-to-face with a very surprised Hyuuga Junpei. The boy in glasses almost dropped whatever he was carrying, but held his ground and didn't back away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Just dropped by for a friendly talk." Makoto said indifferently. Then shooting Hyuuga a glare he said with a snicker,

"Hand him over to me if you don't want him dead."

And he left. Hyuuga stared at the hallway leading to the front door where the Bad Boy had stepped outside.

Turning to Kiyoshi, he found the large boy forcing a grin over his face.

"Hello, Hyuuga."

"You left your towel and bottle at the gym." Hyuuga started as he entered the room, placing Kiyoshi's things on his desk. With concern, he approached the large boy.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No." Kiyoshi said, his smile weakening. "At least...not yet." He leaned onto Hyuuga, burying his face in the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Get off! You're heavy!" Hyuuga said annoyingly. But when he felt a shudder, his expression softened. He carefully placed his hands around him and patted Kiyoshi's back.

"Pull yourself together - you're Iron Heart. It's going to be okay." Hyuuga clutched his teammate tightly and added in a firm, reassuring voice,

"I won't let him hurt you again."

* * *

"So...coach? Did you see him?" A Kirisaki Daichi player asked timidly. Makoto hadn't said anything after returning to the gym.

"Yeah." A low voice replied. The player looked at Makoto's face before yelping and jumping back. The other players moved away from Makoto, bracing themselves for anything that might be unleashed at them.

"Ha. I'll get what I want sooner or later." Makoto said in a soft, yet dangerous voice. "If you think last time hurt, then you'd better be prepared for the next." He picked up a basketball and threw it at the backboard with so much force that a dent and a crack formed before the ball dropped through the net. Normally, at such force the ball would bounce back, but to score... One of the players stared at it with awe and fear.

Irons are never strong, Makoto smirked. Bad Boys can wreck anything to get it their way. That is, when they're really bad.

* * *

Author's note: I tried hard to keep everyone in character, and I do hope they aren't too OOC.

This could be a one-shot, or a prologue of a multi-chapter story. Or whatever. It depends on my imagination...

... and your reviews, which I will gladly accept. By the way, flames will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to continue this story :) I felt so attached to Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, that perhaps they deserved a series. I don't know how long this will be, but I'll be sure to update when I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Kiyoshi Teppei asked if Hanamiya Makoto's visit could be kept a secret from everybody else. He said he didn't want his teammates to worry. Reluctantly, Hyuuga Junpei agreed. Even though he was concerned about Kiyoshi, he also didn't want the rest of the team to sway. Makoto's last warning had been disturbing, and Hyuuga never quite forgot about it.

Days passed since the Bad Boy dropped by, and Kiyoshi kept on his duties as a normal student. He took classes as he should and practiced hard with the rest of the team. Aida Riko insisted on rehab and although he didn't want to take time off for that, he agreed to take a separate training schedule apart from the regular routine. His knee hadn't completely healed yet, and Riko wanted to lessen the damage he'd take when playing basketball. Every evening near the end of practice, they would stay in the gym and continue special muscle training, and finish with leg massages until her hands were raw.

Hyuuga often stayed with them, using his shooting practice as an excuse. He would glance at the two with concern as they were trying hard to make his knee more durable, which there was a limit to.

"We're done for today." Riko wiped her forehead as she helped Kiyoshi stand up from the mat. "Make sure you keep your feet warm. I know the weather's hot, but it's important not to let your leg muscles cold."

"And I shall listen, coach. Thanks." Kiyoshi patted her shoulder as he picked up his bag from the bench. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When Kiyoshi left the gym, Riko collapsed on the mat, fanning herself. "I'm beat." She muttered.

"I'm not surprised. Here, have some juice." Hyuuga tossed her a beverage can and sat next to her. "How is he?"

"He's – " Riko hesitated but continued talking after sighing sadly. "I don't know how much longer he'll be able to withstand. Although the doctors said he could play for one more year, I don't think he'll last that much. The most he can participate is in two championship tournaments, and whichever the latter is – he's not going to be able to play until the end."

Hyuuga nodded. "Not to mention he tends to overexert himself."

"I'm going to do everything I can to let him play as much as he wants." She said firmly, draining her can. "If I can't do it, then I'll have my dad do it. This is the least I can do to repay him for all he's done."

* * *

On the way home, Hyuuga thought about Riko's words. She was doing what she can to repay their Iron Heart.

But had he done anything? All he had done was complaining. All he had done was expressing that he hated the giant. He never even thanked Kiyoshi once, yet he when he tried to it had been too late.

It was all because of that Bad Boy. If Hanamiya Makoto hadn't injured Kiyoshi… But while Hyuuga felt anger towards the Crownless General of Kirisaki Daichi, he couldn't deny that Kiyoshi _had_ told him that he had knee problems even before Makoto used his dirty trick.

Still, it could've been minor problems, and that Bad Boy had made that into a larger concern. The day when Makoto visited Kiyoshi reappeared in the back of Hyuuga's head, and he was determined to find out what exactly that Bad Boy wanted, and protect Iron Heart at all costs.

Even if it costed his life.

* * *

_Thud, thud, thud…_

The sound of a basketball dribbling echoed throughout the night sky. Hyuuga's ears perked up and decided to take a look. Maybe it was Kagami Taiga playing in the park. According to several eyewitnesses, their first year ace frequently played in the park alone. Maybe that was part of the American basketball culture. Street ball, was it? Perhaps he should play one-on-one with him. Although Hyuuga was certain he would lose, he might be able to pick up something and develop a new method on shooting.

When he arrived in the park, Hyuuga threw his bag aside and ran forward to steal the ball the moment he saw the lone player.

"Hey – that's mine!" a complaint issued.

"_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, IDIOT!_" Hyuuga roared. "_You shouldn't be practicing more than Coach assigned you!_"

No response. Hyuuga looked directly at Kiyoshi, who was scratching the back of his head while shrugging.

"I just felt I needed to improve. I'm taking too much time out of practice for rehab – "

"For your knee which is essential." Hyuuga cut in. "Coach had been taking care of your legs until she got worn out herself!"

"I guessed… But it won't do if I perform terrible in matches."

"You won't. Now go home." Kiyoshi didn't need telling twice. Although he looked longingly at the basketball, he followed his captain's orders and left the park.

* * *

Just in case Kiyoshi brought another basketball from his house, Hyuuga decided to tail him and make sure he stayed home.

But all the while he followed the giant, Hyuuga thought it was weird that Kiyoshi disobeyed what Riko told him. Sure, Iron Heart often acted on his own, but that was during matches when he felt he needed to help the team. He never did something selfish that would obviously be a burden the team – directly or indirectly. If Riko said no extra practice, then Kiyoshi would've listened to her without questions.

However, why? Hyuuga thought of several possibilities, but none of them made much sense… Something in his mind told him that somehow Hanamiya Makoto was related to the matter, though he couldn't quite make the connection. Kiyoshi would never push himself to over-practice just because of revenge – that was something Kagami would do.

It was hard to understand.

Being so immersed in his thoughts, Hyuuga didn't realize that Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks, making his captain bump into him.

"Huh? Hyuuga? What are you doing here?" Kiyoshi looked at him, confused.

"Wha – I – " Hyuuga quickly thought up a lie. "I'm here to return your basketball!" He handed Kiyoshi the ball he had taken from him mere minutes ago.

"Ah, thanks. But you could've given it to me tomorrow."

"It's – it's too much trouble to carry it all the way home and back to school." Hyuuga said matter-of-factly while pushing up his glasses.

"Though, you carried it all the way to my house." Kiyoshi pointed to his right, and indeed there was a small traditional house where he lived with his grandparents.

"_Oh, shut up_." Hyuuga snapped. "Now get in the house and don't leave until it's time for school."

"So that was the reason? To make sure I don't practice anymore?" Kiyoshi asked with a chuckle. Hyuuga face-palmed. So the giant did somehow make him talk…

"Okay. Yes. I admit. Happy?" He grumbled.

"Sure I am. I didn't know you actually cared about me this much."

"You're important to the team, and… with Hanamiya Makoto visiting you and all…." Hyuuga said quietly. Kiyoshi's smile didn't fade, but saddened.

"So that was on your mind all along. Don't worry – it was nothing serious." He said brightly, but his captain saw that he was trying to look okay.

"Nothing serious made you cry?" Hyuuga said. He wasn't sure whether if Kiyoshi was telling the truth. While he was an honest basketball player, he wasn't always like that in everyday life. His personality often covered parts where he didn't show.

Parts that would make his friends worry.

"Just what did he say? What did he do?" Hyuuga asked impatiently. "Kiyoshi, if you keep hiding that stuff, you're only going to end up in serious trouble. I need to know what's going on. If it's about Hanamiya, then we'll have to find a way to get that guy learn his lesson. I won't allow him to hurt you again!"

This guy just had to be too nice. Too nice to ever say something's bad happened to him, even when something worse is probably going to happen soon.

Kiyoshi reached out and rested his large hand over Hyuuga's head. He then pulled him close so they were forehead-to-forehead. Looking at his reflection in Hyuuga's glasses, he said,

"This is my business, and if anyone has to deal with anything, it's me. Just give me some time – I promise it won't take long."

What won't take long? Hyuuga wondered. But seeing Kiyoshi's eyes were a little wet, he decided to leave the matter for now.

Right now, what Kiyoshi needed was support. If Riko repaid him with her skills in managing players and training, Hyuuga should do what he can. Be the captain and trust his teammates – but Hyuuga wasn't going to stop there. He was going to find more on what he can do.

He wasn't going to let anything – not even the Bad Boy - leave anymore scratches on Seirin's Iron Heart.

His Iron Heart.

* * *

Author's Note: And that is where my current plot idea ends. I really love those two, and I plan to write more on them. I'll probably continue this sometime later, but maybe there will be another one-shot as well.

Please review!


End file.
